


thots™

by spoonthemoon



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eventual Relationships, F/M, Group Chat Fic, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, eventual reddie, eventual stenbrough, idk what else to say, im a slut for stenbrough and reddie, they are 16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoonthemoon/pseuds/spoonthemoon
Summary: richie: I just ate a kit kat the kardashian way and there’s no going backeds: did you create this group chat just to tell us that?eds: also this isn’t my name





	1. Kardashian Kit Kats

**Author's Note:**

> I love group chat fics so I decided to make my own. I have a lot of ideas and I can't wait to write them. This is kind of just an introduction. I hope you enjoy :)  
> (also the first line of richie talking about about eating a kit kat like the kardashians was an actual text my friend sent to our group chat)

**Saturday, 1:37 pm**

**_richie added eddie, bill, stan, mike, beverly, and ben to a group_ **

**_richie changed eddie’s name to eds_ **  
**_richie changed bill’s name to billiam_ **  
**_richie changed stan’s name to stan the man_ **  
**_richie changed mike’s name to micycle_ **  
**_richie changed beverly’s name to titty boy_ **  
**_richie changed ben’s name to softyy_ **

**_richie named the group: thots™_ **

**richie:** I just ate a kit kat the kardashian way and there’s no going back

  
**eds:** did you create this group chat just to tell us that?

  
**eds:** also this isn’t my name

  
**_eds changed their name to eddie_ **  
**_richie changed eddie’s name to eds_ **

  
**richie:** i know you love it my eddie spaghetti

  
**eds:** FUCK YOU TRASHMOUTH

  
**_eds changed richie’s name to trashmouth_**

  
**trashmouth:** gladly ;)

  
**stan the man:** Can you guys shut the fuck up I’m trying to study

  
**_stan the man changed their name to Stan_**

  
**trashmouth:** hello stanley

  
**trashmouth:** anyway what I was saying

  
**trashmouth:** kourtney was right when she you can’t back

  
**billiam:** what are you even talking about richie

  
**titty boy:** what bill said

  
**trashmouth:** did you guys not even read the first text

  
**softyy:** no

  
**trashmouth:** well read the first text

  
**billiam:** did you really create this group chat to talk about kit kats

  
**trashmouth:** yes

  
**Stan:** Guys I’m serious, SHUT THE FUCK UP

  
**billiam:** hi stan

  
**trashmouth:** bill <3 stan

  
**_billiam to trashmouth_**

**billiam:**  SHUT THE FUCK UP RICHIE

  
**billiam:** i just wanted to say hi to stan

  
**billiam:** if you do that again i’m gonna fucking murder you

  
**trashmouth:** you love me :)

  
**_thots™_**

  
**titty boy:** well now that we have this group chat I was wondering if you guys wanted to go to a party with me later

**trashmouth:** of course i will go bev ;)

  
**softyy:** i already told you yes

  
**billiam:** sure, why not?

  
**eds:** I guess i’ll go

  
**titty boy:** mike? stan?

  
**micycle:** i’m up for it

  
**Stan:** Maybe. We’ll see

  
**_billiam to Stan_**

  
**billiam:** you should go :)

  
**Stan:** fine

  
**_thots™_**

  
**Stan:** Actually, I’ll go

  
**titty boy:** great! we’ll meet at bill’s house at 7:00

  
**billiam:** wait why my house

  
**titty boy:** because we always meet at your house

  
**billiam:** fine

  
**trashmouth:** see u at 7:00 thots ;)


	2. Stan's Drfubflk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stan got wasted and makes a lot of typos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so tired. hope you enjoy

**Saturday, 7:10 pm**

 

 **trashmouth:** wtf they're playing africa and i was just listening to africa on my phone

 **trashmouth:** also are you guys already inside?

 **trashmouth:** why is no one answering???

 **trashmouth:** fuck you guys

 **trashmouth:** butches

 **trashmouth:** *bitches

 **trashmouth:** cowards

 **trashmouth:** answer me you dicks

 **trashmouth:** answer me cowards

 **trashmouth:** if you guys don't text back in one second you guys are all dead to me

 **Stan:** What is happening??

 **titty boy:** richard you dumbass, don't you remeber we were supposed to meet at bill's house

 **trashmouth:** o shit i forgot

 **micycle:** hahahaha

 **billiam:** we're just waiting for mike to get here and then we'll leave

 **micycle:** I'm here

 **billiam:** ok richie, we'll be there in like 30 minutes

 

**7:46 pm**

 

 **eds:** we're here

 **eds:** where are you richie

 **trashmouth:** aww eds wants to know where i am 

 **eds:** 1) no i don't 2) don't call me that

 **trashmouth:** but that's your name

**_eds changed their name to eddie_ **

**eddie:** can you just tell us where you are?

 **trashmouth:** i'm at near the drinks getting wAsTeD

 **softyy:** i see you

 

**9:27 pm**

 

**_Stan changed their name to Stanley_  
**

**_Stanley changed billiam's name to William_ **

**_Stanley changed trashmouth's name to Richard_ **

**_Stanley changed eddie's name to Edward_ **

**_Stanley changed titty boy's name to Beverly_ **

**_Stanley changed softyy's name to Benjamin_ **

**_Stanley changed micycle's name to Micheal_ **

 

 **Beverly:** wtf stan?

 **William:** stan's drunk

 **Stanley:** HAHAHAHAHAHA I USED AL UR PROPER NAMES

 **Benjamin:** stan's drunk?

 **Micheal:** stan rarely gets drunk

 **Stanley:** FYCK U BICTH I GeT DRUNK ALL TH TIME BECSUSE IM FUCKING COPL

 **Stanley:** U GUYZ R NERDZ

 **Richard:** what?? stan the man got drunk? without me? who let this happen

 **Edward:** ok but seriously why is stan drunk

 **William:** idk he just came up to me and told me he was really drunk

 **Stanley:** IM NEUT DRFUBFLK

 **Beverly:** drfubflk

 **Benjamin:**  drfubflk

 **Micheal:**  drfubflk

 **Edward:** drfubflk

 **Richard:** drfubflk

 **William:** drfubflk

 **Stanley:** FUVNK U GUEEDDS LEWEVR MEEW LONEY

 **Benjamin:** should someone take him home

 **Richard:** i like him like this

 **Richard:** he's fun

 **Richard:** where are you rn staniel

 **Stanley:** IHFJKSM ATE THEBD ALCHOL

 **Beverly:** you better not get my son even more wasted richard

 

**11:03 pm**

 

 **William:** guys stan's crying on my shoulder rn 

 **William:** i think we should go

 **Stanley:** Y R U EXPODOSUNG MED LIK THWEUS WILLLLINS

 **Beverly:** yea, i want to go too 

 **Beverly:** this party's kinda boring

 **Benjamin:** we can meet at the front of the house

 **Micheal:** sorry guys i left already

 **Micheal:** i forgot to tell you

 **Benjamin:** it's fine

 **William:** i'm dragging stan there rn

 **Stanley:** I DOONT WNT TOO GI YEET

 **Benjamin:** haha, yeet

 **Beverly:** wow you're so pure ben

 **Beverly:** that's why i love you

 **William:** aw that's cute, but where are richie and eddie

 **Stanley:** THEYRE PROBLI SUCCIN EWCH OHERS FAKE OF

 **Richard:** stan's right ;)

 **Edward:** fuck off richie

 **Edward:** we're coming outside rn

 **Stanley:** SI U GUYZ WERRR TOGHERGER

 **Richard:** i'm gonna miss drunk stan

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys liked drunk stan. he will be coming back later on but with less typos. also the beginning of this chapter was something i actually texted my friends the other when we went to our school carnival.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i haven’t written in a while. i have got school and theatre stuff :/. i’ll try to write more chapters, but i’m just lazy


End file.
